Sonic and close friends: a second try
by bearerofthesword
Summary: Thats right it's back, I changed it a bit for any of those who remember it. Basicly it's random it has something slightly to do with sonic and the rated M thing will be made clear in later chapters. Give it a chance it gets better later on, maybe....


In the town square of soleanna tails waits for sonic.

" When is sonic going to get here " tails said with an impatient tone.

The hours grew late until the blue hedgehog showed up.

" Alright tails, i'm here " sonic said as if he was early " what did you want? "

Tails looked down onto the ground as if he had nothing to say.

" Huh, what's wrong tails? " sonic had said, but it seemed tails had not heard.

" Sonic, what...do..you think of me? " tails asked quietly.

Sonic was unsure of what to say. He did not expect that kind of question.

" Well...I...umm...I would say that...isn't it nice out here today? " sonic replied with

a odd expression.

" Sonic!!! sonic!!! " shadow yelled as he apeared from the sidelines.

" Good...I...caught...up..with..you " shadow said while gasping for air.

The black and red hedgehog looked as if he was running for miles.

" How long have you been running? " sonic asked while completely forgetting

tails was there.

" For...six...hours... " shadow said while sitting down to rest " I...needed...to...talk...to...you. "

" Couldn't you have just called me " sonic asked with a confused look.

" I...did...not...think...of...that.." shadow said sitting on a bench near by.

" umm...sonic? " tails asked from behind shadow's bench " I...kind..of wanted to talk to you...alone."

" Shadow!!! shadow!!! " silver called from a distance.

" What do you want, i'm trying to rest over here " shadow said slightly anoiyed

" I need to talk to you " silver said from at least thirty yards away.

" Well come closer " shadow replied with a yawn or two.

" I can't, the meter is running " silver said while looking back at the cab.

" Just call me later " shadow yelled back.

" But you never answer " silver said while talking to the cab driver.

" I know " shadow said in a quiet tone.

Silver decided to give up for now and meet up with shadow at his house.

Sonic could not look at tails directly for the moment,and decided to start walking home

" Sonic where are you going, I still need to talk to you" shadow yelled angrily.

" Just call me at home " sonic said without even turning twords him.

Tails looked at the sky as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Shadow stared at him for a second and shrugged, he then went to sleep on the bench.

Tails layed on his back looking at the clouds passing by, then he sighed and got up to go him.

Sonic walked along the sidewalk wondering why he didn't have a car.

Just then while wandered around in his head he slammed into a pole.

" ouch, my head " sonic said as slowly got up.

As he got up he saw a local citizen snicker at his collision.

" Okay move along, nothing to see here " sonic said to the chuckling local walking his dog.

Sonic moved along watching out for poles and street lamps, while noticing the sky turning darker and darker.

" I better get home quick " he said as he hurried along.

Shadow was still lying on the bench while his phone was ringing from calls from silver.

" ugh anoying pest " he said as his phone ringed again.

Just then a newspaper flew into his face.

He quickly removed it and used it as a blanket for the rest of the night.

Tails was at home watching...security cameras if you can call it that.

" Okay switch to camera five, sonic should be home by now " tails said watching the screen very closely.

Just then sonic was shown on the screen, tails got out of his seat as soon as he saw him.

" Lets see where is my key " sonic said as he searched in his pants even though he didn't have any.

Tails waited for sonic to find his key and get inside.

Tails had installed cameras in five locations in sonic's house: the kitchen, the bathroom, sonic's front yard, sonic"s living room, and sonic's bedroom.

" Oh here we go I put it in my shoe " sonic said after half an hour of searching for it.

By this time tails was bored to tears staring at the screen, until sonic had finnaly found his key.

Sonic entered the house putting his gloves on his glove holder, and sitting down on his bed.

" I'm getting this odd feeling like i'm beeing watched " sonic said as he looked around the room.

" It must be nothing " sonic said as he exited the room.

Tails switched to the next few screens to see where sonic was headed.

Tails saw that he had entered the bathroom.

" I just cant shake off that feeling " sonic said while walking into the bathroom.

" Maybe a shower will help me foret about it " sonic said as he entered the shower.

Tails began to watch closely as sonic walked into the shower and switched to his shower cam.

" Lets see which button is used to record video " tails said as he searched around.

Tails pressed the button,as he watched sonic take a shower.

" I should get to sleep after this " sonic had said as he washed himself.

Tails was making sure this video was recorded so he could put them with the rest.

Sonic heard a ring coming from the living room.

He dried off and went to pick it up.

" Hello? " sonic answered.

" Sonic is that you " silver replied

" What do you want grey? " sonic said half asleep.

" It's silver " silver said " I needed to tell you something.

" Go ahead " sonic said with a big yawn

" It's about my house " silver said " I don't have one "

" Bummer " sonic replied not realy caring.

" I know, I was wondering if I...could...maybe stay at your house for a bit? " silver asked.

"...No... " sonic said without a second thought " try asking tails, I'm sure he could use some company. "

Tails nodded at the screen

" I'm kind of scared to ask him " silver said.

" Why...besides the gay thing " sonic asked.

" Thats just it, the gay thing is the problem " silver replied.

" Don't worry " sonic said " On one condition "

" Whats that? " silver asked.

" Are you a light sleeper? " sonic asked back.

" Kind of " silver replied.

" Good, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about " sonic said " Oh and dont sleep in the blue chair. "

" Why? " silver questioned.

" Just trust me on that one " sonic said.

_Why did he tell him about that _tails thought.

" I might ask him tomorrow " silver told sonic.

" Oh and charcoal, one more thing " sonic said " stop calling here ."

" It's sil-" silver had tried to say before sonic had hung up the phone.

The night grew darker, as sonic reached his bed.

" I need to get some rest " sonic said as he layed on his bed.

" Well I guess thats enough for today " tails said as he turned of the screen.

As shadow was still lying on the bench a few kids came along to poke him with a stick.

Shadow tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed of his childhood.

Shortly after he remembered he did not have one.

The next morning shadow awoke on the bench, got up and walked over to a fountan

zip

Shadow let out a sigh of relief as people slowly backed away from him.

Tails woke up and walked to his kitchen.

He opened the fridge,and grabbed...nothing the fridge was empty.

" I need to get to the store some time " tails said while yawning.

Sonic woke up kind of late.

" Well I slept well " sonic said as he got out of bed and put on his gloves.

He walked into the kitchen and saw nothing in his fridge as well.

" Didn't I just fill this " sonic said, and then he remembered " oh, thats right shadow came by and cleaned me out "

" I should get to the store " he said as he put on his shoes.

Silver woke up under the tree he was sleeping under last night.

" I need a house " he said as he looked around.

" I should get home " shadow said while walking down the street " silver should have stopped calling by now. "

Tails was on his way down the street to head to the store when he ran into sonic.

" Hi sonic!! " tails yelled as he waved from the other side of the street.

" Just ignore him, just keep on walking " sonic said to himself as tails crossed the street to walk beside him.

" Didn't you hear me sonic " tails asked sonic.

" Ummm...no..I had...ummm...nice wheather today, don't you think so " sonic replied

Tails looked a little bit confused, but kept on walking.

Sonic had noticed silver walking down the street.

" Hey grey get over here " sonic yelled from across the street.

" It's silver!! " silver yelled as he came over.

Sonic shrugged and welcomed him over.

He was glad to have some one between him and tails.

" So charcoal, where are you headed to " sonic asked.

" It's silver " silver answered " and i'm headed anywhere basicly."

" Great, you can come with us " sonic said " right tails? "

" Ummm...yeah..sure " tails said dissapointed that someone else was coming with them

Sonic,silver, and tails headed down the street and finally got to a store.

Silver went in first and was about to ask a question.

" What are you guys here for anyway? " silver asked

" food " sonic said.

" bond-...i mean food " tails said

Sonic and silver stared at him for a moment, then moved on.

Sonic moved down through the different iles with tails and silver behind him.

" Umm tails there was something I wanted to ask you " silver said.

" Sure what is it " tails asked.

" Well I don't realy have any place to stay and I was wondering if you could..." silver was saying but didn't go on.

Tails understood what he was asking and agreed to the Idea without hesitation, which got silver worried.

Tails asked silver to go with him to get a drink late in celeabration of him moving in.

Sonic was behind tails giving silver a signal not to go.

" Umm thats okay I don't realy think I need a drink right now " silver said.

" Oh okay..if thats how you feel " tails said sadly

Silver feeling very badly after saying that took the offer.

This made tails excited, but he tried to hide it...he wasn't very good at it.

As sonic passed by silver he whispered something into his ear.

" Big mistake grey, big mistake " sonic whispered.

Silver wanted to yell at sonic for getting his name wrong again, but he was to focused on thinking on what to do tonight.


End file.
